The present invention relates to formulations for polishing optical surfaces. The surface polished can be glass or plastic.
It is well known that in order to produce a satisfactory optical surface, it is necessary that the surface be free of scratches and have as low an R.sub.a as possible. This R.sub.a measurement is the average distance between the highest and lowest points on the surface perpendicular to the plane of the glass sheet being polished. Thus, accepting that the surface will not be totally flat at the submicron scale, it is a measure of the variation between highest and lowest points. Clearly the lower the figure the better for optical clarity and freedom from distortion.
There is how ever another consideration and that is the speed at which the desired level of optical perfection is reached. Glass polishing is a chemical mechanical process that only proceeds in an aqueous environment. It is necessary for the polishing compound to react with the glass surface and the water, as well as the surface to be subject to abrasion. Some materials such as ceria are quite reactive but not very abrasive. Others such as alumina are quite abrasive but do not have much surface reactivity. This subject is well treated in an article by Lee Clark entitled "Chemical Processes in Glass Polishing" appearing in Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids 120 (1990), 152-171. In an industrial environment, there is a significant advantage in finishing the process in shorter rather than longer times, particularly when no quality sacrifice is required and or where quality can be improved.
In polishing processes there are two approaches. In the first, a slurry of abrasive particles in an aqueous medium, (usually based on deionized water), is placed in contact with the surface to be polished and a pad is caused to move across the surface in predetermined patterns so as to cause the abrasive in the slurry to polish the surface. In the second the abrasive particles are embedded in a resin matrix in the form of a tool and the tool is then used to polish the optical surface. The present invention relates to the first approach in which slurries are used.
Various slurry formulations have been proposed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,612 produces its slurry in situ in controlled amounts by providing a pad with a surface layer comprising the abrasive particles in a resin which gradually dissolves during use to liberate the polishing particles. The particles declared to be useful include cerium oxide ("ceria"), zirconium oxide ("zirconia") and iron oxide.
EP 608 730-A1 describes an abrasive slurry for polishing a surface in an optical element which comprises an abrasive selected from alumina, glass, diamond dust, carborundum, tungsten carbide, silicon carbide or boron nitride with particle sizes up to one micron.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,239 describes an aqueous slurry for polishing and planarizing a metallic workpiece which comprises submicron particles of alpha alumina together with other softer form of alumina or amorphous silica.
A considerable amount of art also exists in the related field of slurry formulations for chemical mechanical polishing of semiconductor substrates and again, these commonly employ the same abrasives with variations in components of the dispersion medium.
Success in polishing glasses is of course to some extent dependent on the hardness of the glass. With very hard glasses polishing can take a very long time indeed and raises finish problems if the obvious expedient of using a harder abrasive is tried.
The slurry formulations of the prior art are often very effective at achieving the desired result. However they also take quite a long time. A novel formulation has been developed, where two oxides, "alumina and ceria", work together in synergy, such that their mutual interaction gives better results than the sum of any single component effects. This formulation permits a very high level of optical perfection to be achieved in a much shorter time than is attainable with such prior art slurries without the need for the elevated temperatures sometimes used to enhance reactivity. In addition they polish even hard glasses very effectively with little or no collateral damage to the surface. They can be used with "pad" or "pitch" type polishing apparatus.